


Teach Me Right from Wrong

by SG_96



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad to Good, Distrust, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more characters as i remember them lol, Spoilers, Trauma Recovery, evil morgan because yes, future wholesome mother/son relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SG_96/pseuds/SG_96
Summary: Lucina is looking to put a stop to her future, but in her quest she has forgotten one very important detail: a young Grimleal general that followed her through the portal. They meet again during an altercation and they manage to capture him. What secrets of the future does he hold? What else will she learn from and of this young man? Only time will tell and whether he wants to cooperate at all.1/9/21: I swear I have not abandoned this. I'm just going through a hard block and a hard time ;u; I will come back to this
Relationships: Lucina & Marc | Morgan, Lucina/Marc | Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Teach Me Right from Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I've had this idea in my head for quite a while, but since I already had another multi-chapter story I was working on, I didn't dare try start it. Now that I am almost done with the other one, I thought eh why not? I'm always looking for content of these two myself, but since I can't find much, here I am making my own smh xDD 
> 
> It's also been like three years since I last played this game so sorry if i mess up any of the kids XD I've always been consistent in finishing the Gangrel arc in all my other playthroughs, but usually fell short of getting past it. I only finished my first playthrough, and got to the battle with Grima in another (got a pimping Morgan in that one. So proud of him). I've been wanting to replay the game, but I haven't even finished 3 Houses (long story, but holy hell I can't play through my second house without getting bored because it's just a repeat of everything with very minimal changes. I know it gets better, but HHHHH. It's killing me slowly)

The moment she opened her eyes she saw grey skies. Accompanying the grey skies was the smell of never-ending fire. The air was thick and hard to breathe despite being miles away from the fire. But it wasn’t just _a_ fire, no, they were multiple. Countless cities and villages burned to the ground and still alight in some areas; countless humans and animals that were set aflame as well. Death was what it smelled like, what it _felt_ like, what it _was_. It was inevitable.

They lived, and yet they were not alive. The countless deaths that haunted them; friends and family that were slaughtered before their eyes that no longer existed. It was a lonely existence, and a futile one they knew. Death was inevitable after all. It was only a matter of time before they too fell. So why must they keep fighting, why do they still breathe when their lungs screamed for oxygen they couldn’t find? Hope; they were looking for a light in the dark. Something, anything.

A portal leading to an unknown past became hope, and they chased after it like moths to a flame. Death chased them in hoards as they ran. An army of people once dead led by a cruel man in purple robes. A face once pretty had it not been for the wicked smile that had plastered itself and ruined it, and the eyes bleak of a life they never knew. He smelled of blood, was bathed in blood, seemed to feed on blood, but it wasn’t enough blood.

Stop running, he’d said. It’s futile, he’d said.

And she knew he was right, but she refused and damned him to hell.

She jumped into the portal of the unknown searching for the hope she wanted to seek with the others. Only a fool would have thought it would be the end, for they followed. Death was determined to take them with it. She only just shook it off, with the words of the man and the screams of the dead following her through:

Grima is inevitable.

///

Lucina sat up in her cot, body drenched in sweat from the dream. She could only wish it were a nightmare, but she was well aware it wasn’t. No, it wasn’t even a dream. It was her memories of the day she went through the portal with her comrades and friends; the memory of being chased down and begging Naga to let them traverse through time. They were chased down by a faction of Grima’s forces, one which she now could recall was led by a young man around their age. A young man that wore Robin’s clothes, and had an air about him just as similar if not crueler as her.

“Who was he?” she wondered after calming down and wiping at her drenched brow. She was troubled by this young general. How could she have forgotten about him?

“No, it does not matter,” she sighed while standing and focusing on her surroundings better. “You have more important matters to attend to than worrying about someone you don’t even know,” she finished chiding herself as she recollected what had happened in the past couple days.

Matters that pertained to the very same tactician of who the guy was wearing the robes of. She refused to think that Robin was the one who betrayed her father in her future, but now she knew and understood it was very likely the case. They were so close, but her blood compelled her to murder her father in cold blood. There was no denying it after witnessing her taking the fire emblem from her father’s hands at Validar’s simple command. One word from the man, and Robin would be at his mercy.

She spent the past day debating on what to do. She had a future to stop and she knew she _must_ kill Robin, but the small amount of time she’d spent with them, she had grown fond of the woman. She was smart, skilled, witty, and incredibly considerate of others. She loved her father, that she could tell, and from what she has gathered, for good reason. He had found her alone in the middle of nowhere with no recollections of her past or who she was, but her father accepted her as she was and brought her with him. Practically gave her a new lease on a life she could no longer recall. Her father and the friends they made along the way were her everything. And Lucina could _see_ that, and it pained her to think Robin would soon betray them all. She didn’t know Robin that well, but she knew that it would kill her inside to hurt her friends in this way.

Her heart settled upon coming to that conclusion. Surely Robin would thank her for ending her before she could hurt her friends, right? She already looked troubled and concerned enough after the incident. Everyone tried to reassure her everything was fine, but the guilt and disgust was evident on her face. She could never forgive herself for what she had done, and was terrified of what would happen if she continued with them. She _knew_ what would happen if she continues in fact, something Lucina just last night became aware of. At some point during the night they had all gathered to discuss plans and after everyone disbanded, she caught sight of Robin looking at Chrom when his back was turned glancing down at her hand afterwards as if she could already see his blood on it.

She swore she’d change the future. There was no turning back now. She’d stop it no matter the cost, and if the cost meant murdering her father’s dearest friend, so be it. She must remain strong for her friends. Her convictions must not waver. They too had lost their families and wished a future where they could all be happy, and she was going to give it to them as their leader. It was her duty just as much as her own desire.

With that in mind, she stood and prepared herself for what was coming. She cleaned off the sweat from her body before putting on her armor. She paused as she picked up Falchion and meant to place it in its scabbard. She noticed her reflection on the surface of the blade and frowned deeply. Once her father’s blade would now be coated with the blood of the friend he dearly loved and cherished. She almost wished Naga would strike her down now just to avoid the responsibility of ending a life she didn’t want to. She tore her gaze away from the blade and slipped it into its scabbard with finality. One quick swipe was all that was needed. Robin would understand, or at least she hoped she would.

///

She’d managed to confront Robin and she stood strong, blade drawn and pointed at Robin…

_At first_.

She had hoped she wouldn’t resist, she truly did, but once she had conceded and agreed to let her end her life, she hesitated if only slightly. Her blade shook in her hands while she stared Robin down who only stood there, eyes filled with not only regret, but with relief as well. She could do it. She’d promised herself she’d do this.

“Forgive me, Robin. I truly wished it had never come down to this,” Lucina said woefully, her grip on her blade steadying once again. She _was_ going to do this or Naga damn her for eternity on the spot.

“Neither did I, but it’s quite alright,” Robin responded, smiling sadly knowing how the weight her death will bear on her shoulders.

Lucina moved, blade poised to strike her straight through the heart, but then screams stopped her. She and Robin both snapped out of their confrontation and turned to look towards the camp. People were yelling orders, screams and grunts of pain were filling the air just as much as battle cries; and others were scrambling to grab weapons and charge at something neither of them could see.

“What’s going on?!” Robin asked sharply, anxiousness and concern spreading through her whole being.

“I’m not sure-“ Lucina responded, only to grow quiet when she saw her father emerge from the nearby bushes, slamming a Risen to the ground and puncturing its corpse with his own falchion. “Father!”

“You and I need to talk…” Chrom snapped at Lucina while lightly glaring at her. His eyes told her he knew what she had tried to do. “After we settle _this_ first!”

“But father you must understand-!”

“Now is not the time! We’ve apparently been ambushed by Risen, we have to _go_!” he roared, turning to look at Robin for a brief moment before taking off towards the camp.

Lucina watched as Robin slipped by her moments after, quickly joining Chrom’s side as they went to assess and control the situation in the camp. She should have followed them immediately, but she stood frozen for a solid minute, trying to process everything. She tried to kill Robin just now. She was going to kill Robin and her father had been there the whole time. He was angry with her, that much she could tell, but surely he must understand right?! He could not be so careless as to let Robin live after hearing what she had to say!

“Gods damn it! This is not the time for this!” She chided herself as she ran back to camp to join the others. Right now she needed to fight and protect everyone. She would deal with what happened later when and if they have the chance.

The minute she set foot in camp, she regretted having stepped out to talk to Robin. Everything was in shambles. Bodies of Risen and fellow soldiers alike were strewn about. It had only been a few minutes, but those few minutes were all these Risen needed to lay waste to the camp. She didn’t get a chance to look through the bodies for any injured soldiers as Risen emerged from the woods and focused their attention on her. With horrible screams they charged at her, weapons drawn to spill her guts and end her life.

She stood her ground and parried the first Risen that came her way, before dodging the next and countering. There were just way too many and she could barely keep up the fight all on her own, but she’ll be damned if she was brought down here and now. She struggled against them on the defensive, parrying, blocking, and countering attacks that came her way, hoping that there would be an end to them, but more seemed to appear from the woods. Where were they coming from, and why were there so many?!

She heard a gurgle behind her and she turned, ready to take the hit of the spear aimed at her as it was just too late to try dodging, when a sword sliced clean through the body of the Risen from behind. As the body fell to the ground split in two, red hair and an angry face greeted her covered in spoiled blood. Severa. She could hear the others nearby, but she could not see them, nor could she spare the time to look as she went back to fighting against the forces.

“Where the hell were you?!” the redhead yelled furiously as she cut down a few more Risen.

“Forgive me I was-“

“Oh whatever! Save it for later!” the girl yelled at her and she could have sworn she heard something around the lines of ‘always coming up with some lame excuse anyway’.

Together they faced the army of Risen charging through the camp, a few passing by them only to be cut down later by anyone else they would come across. As the numbers of the horde began dwindling slightly, Lucina could finally spare a glance around the area to search for her other comrades. None of them were among the corpses on the ground which gave her some relief, but until she saw them there was no telling if they were alive and not dead in another area.

“Let’s regroup while we have the chance,” Lucina gasped out between breaths to Severa.

Said girl didn’t say anything as they finished the few Risen that surrounded them. They turned and ran through the camp, taking down whatever other straggling Risen they came across. Things seemed to be calming down as they went through. The invasion was coming to an end, but it did a number on their forces and their camp for that matter. If their goal was to cause them hardships, they had definitely succeeded.

“Ah! Fellow comrades in arms! Alive as the day you were born-“

“Shut up, Owain!” Severa snapped at said man who had ran into them along the way in that instant.

“Owain, is everyone alright?” Lucina asked much kinder, which brought Owain’s attention to her.

“I fear I do not know, for Owain was separated from everyone!” he moaned pitifully, his quirky speech becoming more annoying during the emergency they were having.

“Would it kill you to talk like a normal person for once?” Severa barked at him, which brought some mild relief to Lucina. At least they were well enough to have these kinds of petty squabbles.

As they continued, they eventually came across everyone who also had the idea to regroup and see who was alive. Among them Robin still stood, bloody and breathless, but alright nonetheless. She had glanced their way when she heard their footsteps, making direct eye contact with Lucina, never once shying away from her view. She only looked away because Frederick started speaking to her.

“Oh good, you’re alive,” Gerome said by way of greeting as he watched Lucina join them with Severa and Owain.

She could see some of her comrades there, along with a few of the shepherds as well, but not all. Where were the others? Were they alive? The ones present all seemed exhausted and were beginning to calm down ever so slightly, but Robin looked positively anxious. She could not help but wonder if maybe she had rattled the tactician’s nerves during their confrontation, but soon realized she was thinking deeply about something else entirely by the distant look on her face. Strategizing more than likely.

“Was that the last of them?” Yarne asked nervously, glancing around while slightly shaking. “I don’t think I can handle another scare like that! I might actually _die_ -“

“Stop it with that nonsense already!” Nah yelled, glaring at him slightly as he quivered and cried more. Nah could only groan in response. 

Sometimes she couldn’t blame Yarne for being the way that he was. After a hard battle she herself wanted to break down and cry at times over the fact that she almost could have died but didn’t; how most of her friends could have died, but they hadn’t. Her only comfort was the fact that breaking down would bring them no justice and with that in mind she would regain her strength and resolve for everyone’s sake. If she fell, how were they supposed to maintain morale? They needed her strong.

“I guess that’s that,” Chrom muttered after a while of no disturbances, trying to sound calm but his body language was anything but.

“Or at least that’s what they want us to think,” Robin said and as if on cue, Risen began appearing again, but this time from the other side of the forest.

“More?!” Severa yelled in distress, readying her weapon just as everyone else was.

“Everyone, I know you’re tired, but don’t give up yet!” Robin yelled as they once more engaged another horde of Risen.

Lucina could tell they were all a little sluggish compared to the Risen, but nobody was giving any of the Risen leverage. She had hoped that as the sound of battle erupted, the rest of their comrades would show, but as the minutes wore on, nobody did. She began to worry about their whereabouts and whether they even lived in that moment and had in fact died. Had they been caught unawares in their tents and killed? Impossible! It was too soon for any of them to die! They were much too skilled! Surely such a backhanded ambush would not be the end of them!

Actually now that she thought about this, she didn’t even recall this being part of the past she had known once before. There never was talk of an ambush that decimated their numbers and risked their victory. Then again, they were getting closer to the points of her past where her father was to die. Details may have been omitted.

“I told you it would be futile, didn’t I?”

Lucina froze momentarily in the middle of combat. She knew that voice. In fact she had heard it that very same morning. She turned her attention past the Risen they were currently facing off against to where the voice had come from. Sure enough, she saw him; the handsome face of the wicked young man with black hair wearing Robin’s robes. Now that she was near Robin and could compare the attire, she realized he wasn’t just wearing the robes, but an exact replica of the very same clothes Robin had on. The only difference was that the clothes looked slightly more worn down compared to Robin’s. Why did he have her exact attire?! Was the Robin in her timeline different than this one?!

“Who are you?!” Chrom demanded after slicing the head clean off of a Risen’s shoulders that stood in his way.

“He’s a general of Grima’s forces from our future!” Lucina warned.

“What’s he doing here?! I thought you guys were the only ones that passed through the portal?!”

“So did I, but no, he came as well! I remember now,” Lucina mumbled the last part to herself while refocusing on the battle at hand.

“Indeed! If only to stop your fruitless quest to put an end to Grima! I am surprised, truly I am! I’m not sure who of us is the foulest anymore. I mean to go back to the past to change fate? Now that’s cheating, princess,” the man declared, frowning deeply. “What was it that I told you again back then? Ah yes… Grima is inevitable! He will rise once again no matter how many times you try to stop him! Your plan is foolish and pointless!”

“You’re a fool for thinking you’ve won this battle!” Robin snapped, a smirk playing on her lips as the guttural sounds of Risen being cut down rang through the air, and not by their doing. “Grima will _never_ win, not while I and Chrom still draw breath!”

The boy who held so much exhilaration and malice in his expression seemed to lose it all in an instant when his focus turned to the tactician who wore his same clothes. Confidence and determination turned to doubt and pusillanimity. It’s as if the sight of Robin alone was enough to scare the young man out of his boots.

“ _Mother_ ,” he ended up saying, before his attention turned to the commotion behind him and saw the rest of the missing Shepherds and future children taking down his forces from the back in a pincer effect. It was clear Robin had predicted such a situation and had created a counterstrike during their brief respite. How did she do it so quickly? Lucina would never know

While he stood there in stunned silence, Lucina took the initiative. She slashed at the Risen that were before her before she jumped forward. Owain and Severa quickly moved to provide cover as she closed the gap between her and the boy who still had yet to turn around still frozen in his spot. When she reached him, she quickly knocked him to the ground and pinned him there. Once he had been restrained and every weapon on him removed, the Risen lost all sense of order. It only took a few more minutes to dispel the Risen forces before it was all over. It always unnerved her how quickly battles would start and end; they always felt like an eternity when in the thick of them.

“Not so confident now, are you?” Severa asked once they all had surrounded them, smirking as she regarded the boy who was pinned down under Lucina still.

“I didn’t know she was here… I…” the boy mumbled to himself, his eyes full of confusion, frustration, and most of all disbelief.

“Oh!! I know him!” Cynthia exclaimed as she practically bounced on the spot. “He followed us through the portal! I had completely forgotten about it though!”

“So we’ve been informed,” Frederick responded as he turned to look at Robin who now approached the boy.

Lucina glanced towards Robin once she heard her approach and regarded her carefully. By her expression, she definitely heard what the boy had said, _and_ was carefully eyeing his attire. Mother he had called her before they had gotten the upper hand thanks to Robin’s quick thinking during the battle.

“You come from Lucina’s future, do you not?” Robin inquired almost quietly as she stood before the boy who stared right back up at her. “Who are you?”

“You can’t be serious…” he mumbled, his voice quivering softly. “This is all just a ruse right? You’re just playing along in order to slaughter them later, isn’t that right?”

Everyone was taken aback by his desperate questions, including Robin. She only seemed to grow more concerned and frightened by his words. With the events that have happened recently, Lucina could understand why she was upset to hear the accusations. Robin opened her mouth to speak, to rebuke his statements, but nothing came, only confusion settled itself deeper in her expression.

“I’m right, right?! Tell me I’m right, mother!” he yelled at her once again, his expressions and voice turning more desperate.

“Don’t call me that-“

“There’s no way you’re willingly helping these _fools_! This is all part of your next brilliant plan! Win their trust and then be rid of them once you get the things you need for Grima, right mother?!”

Robin simply stared at him, pity and anger now settling on her features which only seemed to distress the boy further. He struggled to get out of Lucina’s grasp, but she wasn’t budging and he was just too uncoordinated in his distressed state to really put any real effort to escape. It would have been pointless anyway considering he was surrounded.

“Don’t look at me like that! We are loyal servants of Grima, right?” and still he received no response from Robin. “Speak to me, mother! Didn’t you teach me that, mother?! Why are you here with them and not with the Grimleal?! MOTHER!”

“I AM NOT YOUR DAMNED MOTHER!” Robin finally snapped, seeming to have lost all her patience after hearing his accusatory statements. “I am not your mother, nor will I _ever_ be her! I will never betray my friends! And I will _never_ be with the Grimleal!” she then turned her furious expression to Lucina as she huffed two simple orders, “Knock him out. Lock him up.”

Nobody dared challenge her and her position to demand such orders.

///

After burying the bodies of fallen comrades and putting their new prisoner away, everyone settled down to discuss what had just occurred. Robin appeared less than willing to speak of the matter, but she knew that if she did not show, it would cause unease and more distrust amongst her comrades. She was visibly pale and kept fiddling with her sleeve, no doubt feeling the stares of almost everyone around her.

Lucina was in a similar predicament, except it was that her father would scarcely glance her way, and if he happened to, he’d quickly avert his gaze. She knew this would have happened- well she expected worse had she killed Robin, but this was unbearable. She so terribly wished she could talk to her father and make peace with him, make him understand that Robin is a danger to him. Surely he would agree after what had happened with the boy who claimed to be her son.

The silence in the tent was unbearable. Nobody could quite get the questions they needed to say to come out. Even more so with how upset Robin appeared to be. Even though there was a possibility she was their enemy, they still had grown to love and cherish her deeply enough to not want to upset her further. Or perhaps they also wished to preserve her innocence by not asking questions that may not give them the answers they want.

“If everyone’s going to keep tip-toeing around the situation, I’m going to ask,” Gerome spoke up then, turning his attention to Robin who had snapped her head in his direction. “Are you Grimleal? Have you always been?”

“No,” Robin was quick to answer, but then worry and doubt crossed her features as she glanced at her robes. “W-well… Maybe I once was, but I don’t remember anything about that.”

“Robin… are you sure?” Lissa asked quietly then, the words seeming to pain her as she spoke. “We… did find you right at the border between Plegia and Ylisstol.”

“I… no,” Robin admitted, tugging at her sleeve even harder. “I am definitely not sure of the person I was before, but I know who I am _now_. The me you found on that field and have fought alongside of _is_ me. Maybe… Maybe the me of the past _was_ Grimleal, but then something happened and I lost all my memories. Surely you all must think this is certainly a possibility…”

“Exactly,” Chrom spoke up next, ready to defend her no matter what the situation was. “Whoever she might have been in the past isn’t who she is now.”

“Perhaps, or maybe she’s just playing us all like fools,” Nah stated next, narrowing her eyes at Chrom who glared at her. “With all due respect, need I remind you that you were killed by your closest friend according to our future? And did she or did she not give the fire emblem to Validar a few days ago?”

Everyone recoiled at her words. They knew she was right, and proving this to be false would be a near impossible feat. Robin seemed to also know this was the case for she gripped her hands tightly and bit her lip. She quickly looked to her hands, shame and regret written all over her features while she stayed quiet. Stared at them as if she could not believe those hands that gave away the fire emblem were her own.

“In other words, Robin will or could betray us and cause the future we seek to destroy,” Kjelle started, “And if that’s the case, all we have to do is eliminate Robin and we save the future, right?”

“I suppose that’s a true statement,” Laurent answered hesitantly, clearly not too pleased with the topic. No one was.

“Then we just have to kill her. Nobody has to worry about being stabbed in the back later!” Severa stated exasperated, clearly not too happy about being unsure about something so crucial.

“If any of you attempt to put a blade against Robin’s throat again, I will cut you down where you stand,” Chrom spoke up with as much venom in his words as he could.

“Chrom,” Robin chided him quickly, glaring at him a little. “You of all people should be aware that they’re right.” Said man let out a frustrated breath and relaxed a little, mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’.

“So you’re going to betray us?!” Yarne yelped every fur on his body standing on end.

“I… not willingly no,” Robin explained as she sighed deeply and settled her fidgeting hands as she regarded each and every single person in the room, eyes lingering on Lucina for much longer than the others. “But… I do not trust myself. Nah’s right. I did give the fire emblem to Validar, unwillingly, but I still did it. He has power over me and I’m afraid that if he so demanded of me to put a blade through Chrom’s heart, I fear that I would no matter how much I would try to resist.”

“So what you’re saying is, you’re not evil, but you’re easily manipulated,” Inigo summarized, looking just as troubled as everyone in the tent.

“In crude words, yes,” Robin agreed, sighing deeply as she shook her head. “Every part of me is screaming that I _must_ be cut down in order to save everyone and I thought I could do it, but…” she trailed off and lowered her head, her body shaking slightly. “I’m not… strong enough… I… want to live too… why is that too much to ask?” her voice barely came out clearly as she fought back tears that she desperately tried to hide.

Everyone grew quiet then. The future children felt awful about having to kill someone they have grown to know, but having been around Robin for not nearly as long as the shepherds, the decision was an easy if not painful one to make. The shepherds on the other hand, could not for the life of them bring themselves to even think about doing such a thing to Robin who has guided them and helped them win countless battles.

“I… was once skeptical of Robin,” Frederick spoke then, his voice drowning out Robin’s quiet sniffles. “And even though it is my duty to protect Chrom, I do not think I can bring myself to cut down Robin. She… she has been a valuable ally and has been with us through everything. She has fought alongside us, nearly died alongside us, and most importantly protected most if not all of us at some point during our battles. If she truly was evil, she would have chosen those times to kill us and blame it on the enemy. It could have been that easy to hide.”

“While I understand my life and the future itself is at stake if Robin lives,” Chrom spoke up, glancing at Lucina directly in the eye once again. “I cannot and will not kill her, nor will I allow it. I trust her. If anyone can find a damned solution to this problem, it’s going to be her. She will do everything in her power to not let your future happen in this timeline… and… I know… that if she ends up losing control of her body, she’d be the first to want to put an end to her life. We spoke recently, in fact, and she asked _me_ to put an end to her if it were to happen. She out of everyone here understands the situation and the gravity of her own actions. And it’s because of that fact alone that I trust her still, even after everything that happened the other day.”

Silence once again filled the tent, the air of uncertainty inside the now too small space was stifling. Even through all the uncertainty, there was sympathy and understanding amongst everyone. They all knew Robin was dangerous and knew there was no telling what would happen when they face Validar again, but at the same time they trusted her. Right now she was not a danger to anyone, and right now she was already trying to find a way to rewrite the events of the future before they occur. For now, all they had to do was worry about the prisoner and figure out what all that mess is about.

“… I will put my faith in the both of you then,” Lucina spoke up, a deep sigh escaping her. “With how things have been happening, I now doubt killing you, Robin, will be the solution to our problems. I have a feeling that fate will once again find a way to bring Grima, just as it had brought about Emmeryn’s death.”

“Lucina you can’t be serious! You said-!” Gerome began.

“I know I promised to change the future, but what certainty do we have that killing Robin will put an end to it all? What if we kill her and nothing changes? We sacrificed our parents’ dear friend for nothing!” Once her friends settled down upon hearing her words, she turned to Robin and sighed deeply. “I now realize my ignorance… I should have given it much more thought before, and I’m sorry for what I tried to do. There’s never a solution that’s quite so simple.”

“It’s quite alright. You are right to distrust me at least,” Robin said sadly while smiling. “And I did agree to it at the time…”

“Wait, what happened?” Owain asked in confusion as he turned to look at his cousin, for once dropping his act. “What did you try to do?”

“Ah… I was…” Lucina trailed off as she turned to look at her father for a brief second and noticed he was staring intently at her. There was to be no lying here. “I was going to execute Robin earlier… But then the Risen attacked. I am deeply sorry for even attempting it. I thought I could handle it, but now I realize I don’t think I could have lived with myself had I gone through with it.”

The tent erupted in cries of disbelief and outrage. She flinched slightly and was fully expecting them to banish her after what she tried to do. She held her head down in shame and regret. She truly thought she was strong enough for the backlash, but now that she didn’t even succeed with her original plan she felt like she was drowning. She shouldn’t have done that. She should have thought this through better. Stopping the events that caused Emmeryn’s death in her past didn’t stop it from happening, what made her think this was going to work?! Gods she was such a fool!

“Enough!” Chrom yelled, silencing everyone in the tent. He passed an uneasy hand through his hair and sighed. “Look, nothing happened. Lucina was just trying to do what she thought was right and we can’t fault her for it. We all make mistakes, and we learn from it. We will figure this out together. We’ll find a way to stop Robin if she loses control, and we’ll sure as all hell stop Grima from being resurrected. Now let’s all settle down and think about more important matters. The fire emblem was taken from us and we must get it back from Validar; and there’s also the situation with the prisoner…”

“Oh! I forgot about him!” Cynthia exclaimed with a loud gasp. “If he is working closely with the Grimleal, maybe we can get some information as to how Grima came to be! Surely he should know, right?!”

Everyone went quiet then and they all turned their attention to Cynthia as if she had suddenly grown two heads on the spot.

“Cynthia, that had to have been the smartest thing you’ve said all your life,” Nah mumbled in disbelief earning a nonthreatening glare from said girl.

“Hey!”

Lucina zoned them out after that as she thought about what Cynthia had said. That kid must definitely know something, now the question was if he was willing to share anything? Seeing Robin seemed to have shaken him to his very core so they might be able to get something from him, especially if they have Robin help out in the interrogations. The future suddenly looked more hopeful than it ever had in her journey so far. What did he know about Robin? They must have been working for the Grimleal back in their timeline if his words were anything to go by. Maybe through him they will know if killing Robin was the solution to everything or not. She deeply hoped it wouldn’t be the case because she doubted she would have the strength to attempt to push a blade through Robin’s heart again.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone press a hand to her shoulder. She looked up and had her heart drop the minute she found herself looking into her father’s eyes. His expression was unreadable. She briefly glanced around them and noticed how everyone was leaving the tent. They must have ended the meeting and she hadn’t noticed.

“Yes, father?” she asked tentatively after a few unbearable seconds.

“Let’s talk,” he mumbled, waiting until everyone left the tent before he could do so.

She didn’t know whether she should be happy she could have a serious conversation with her father again in her lifetime, or dread it.


End file.
